Why does it always have to be me?
by athrunzala7181381
Summary: Kakashi, Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee turn into animals. Tsunade has an idea to entrust them with Sakura until she can find a cure. Now she has to hide them from Ino, Hinata, Temari and Ten Ten, can she do it, MAKING IT INTO 1 WHOLE STORY!


A/N: Hope you like it! Plz review it's my fist story.

Summary: About to go on a mission Kakashi, Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Lee turn into animals. Tsunade has a "Great" idea to entrust them with Sakura until she can find a cure. Now Sakura has to hide them from Ino, Hinata, Temari and Ten Ten, can she do it or not?

_How to read: Thoughts, _**Inner Sakura**, "Talking," Normal.

Chapter 1: Change

Before the hokage stood 7 men. "Tsunade-baachan why are we all here?" "Isn't it obvious dobe she called us here to give us a mission even you can't be that stupid." "Shut up Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto was raising his fist in Sasuke's face but Sasuke just stood there.

"Naruto quiet I need to brief you on your mission today. Kakashi, Genma, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Lee I need you to track 3 S-Rank criminals that have escaped from jail. Kakashi will be leader; Shizune will give you further information understood?"

"HAI"

As they were about to turn and leave they were stopped by Tsunade "Oh one more thing. There is a rumour saying that one of the criminals specialize in poison you will need pills as an antidote they'll last until you come back from your mission. Come back in about one hour so you can receive them dismissed."

**OUTSIDE AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

"I have a strong feeling that's saying this mission is going to be a drag."

"Come on Shikamaru you have to think positive, Gai-sensei always told me and Neji to think positive in every situation!" said an overly exited Lee who punched the air above him.

It was after 3:00 they already had gotten more information on their mission. There was still a lot of time to kill but the men just couldn't find anything to do. So they just stood there talking about things. Genma however kept on making women the subject. He talked about Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Ten Ten about how much they grew and became more "womanly" to the point that Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru were trembling with anger that they just felt like ripping him to pieces. Kakashi noticed this and luckily stepped in.

"Genma knock it off. We should be leaving and going to the Hokage's office."

**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

When they reached Tsunade's office Kakashi knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hokage-sama?"... _No ones in_? Kakashi opened the door and walked inside. There was no one here but on her desk were two bottles. One with blue pills the other with yellow ones. "Well which one is which Kakashi" There was about a 2 min silence between them until Kakashi spoke. "Well Neji the only way is to guess which one to take and which one not to."

"I vote for the blue ones." A few sec passed before someone said something "I think I agree with Sasuke." There were murmurs confirming Sasuke's choice. So one by one Neji handed out the pills and one by one they swallowed the pills. Until they all felt a burning sensation in their bodies. They clutched their hearts it felt as if it was on fire. Naruto was the first to pass out soon each and every one of them fell to the floor and let the darkness over take them.

When Naruto woke he had a terrible headache as though Sakura sucker punched him. He looked around and noticed that Sasuke and the others were all gone. Naruto tried to get up but instead fell flat on his face "Owww," when he looked down at his feet there was a problem. Instead of feet there were paws ORANGE FLUFFY PAWS! Then he saw a mirror. He walked over to it expecting to see himself but instead saw an orange FOX!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

At that moment the door opened and in came Tsunade.

"Well looks like you're up." Naruto was quiet "Tsunade-Baachan where am I and where are Sasuke and the others and why do I have paws?"

Tsunade sighed and said "First stop calling me Baachan second you are in my study and third Sasuke and the others are in my office and fourth well just come and follow me I'll explain it to you in my office."

**IN TSUNADE"S OFFICE **

When Naruto entered Tsunade's office he noticed that there were animals there 2 were dogs and 2 were cats. He walked over to them and sat down. Then he looked at Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade-Baachan what's with the animals?"

Suddenly one of the cats spoke "It's us Dobe."

If Naruto were his normal size he would have jumped through the roof "AAHHH! TSUNADE-BAACHAN ONE OF THEM JUST SPOKE!"

"That's because they are Kakashi, Genma, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji."

"Sigh. Okay that explains it. I know Sasuke is the cat that just spoke but how about the others?"

Tsunade pointed at one of the dogs who appeared to be a husky. It had mismatched eyes one of them brown the other red and had grey,black and white fur all over except. "That dog there is Kakashi." "Yo Naruto."

"That one is Genma." She was pointing at a German shepherded "Hey"

"That white cat is Sasuke." Sasuke just gave a simple "Hey." "I know that Tsunade-Baachan I'm not stupid."

Tsunade ignored this and pointed to a black cat. "That one is Lee." "Hello Naruto-kun"

This time Tsunade pointed to the top of the bookshelf. Naruto turned his head to see 2 birds. One was a Dove that had white eyes and the other was a black sparrow "The Dove over there is Neji the other is Shikamaru." Neji just nodded his head and Shikamaru said his infamous word "Troublesome"

"Now that I explained who everybody is it is important that nobody knows but still I'll need to find someone to take care of you."

"WHAT!" everybody's mouth were agape Sasuke, Kakashi, Sikamaru and Neji just stood there like nothing happened. Though you could tell their eyes narrowed.

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Quick everybody behind my desk." They all quickly ran/flew behind her desk. Another knock was heard but loader this time.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came a bubble gum haired kunochi.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well Tsunade-Sama I have the reports on Kanji-san's health." "Okay hand them over."

Sakura walked to the desk and gave Tsunade the envelope she was holding. Just as she was about to leave Tsunade had a "Great" idea.

"Umm Sakura?"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?"

"How big is your house?" The boys were having a bad feeling about this except Naruto, Lee and Genma who were crossing their fingers in their minds since they didn't have any.

**If she asks to move in say NO! It's not our problem she's broke with all the betting she's done.**

_Shut up_

**What? You know I'm right**

"Umm you could say it's big."

"Good. I want to give you a mission." "Sure for how long?" "Uh it depends."

"Well what is the mission?" "Okay are you ready?" Sakura nodded her head indicating a yes. Now the boys were really having a bad feeling about this. Tsunade turned her head and said, "Come out now."

They were a bit hesitant at first but Naruto, Lee and Genma came out first.

Sakura looked surprised at first but then squealed in delight. She rushed over and picked up Lee and Naruto. "They're so adorable!"

Naruto:_heaven I'm in heaven._

Lee: _Guy-Sensei I have achieved my goal in winning Sakura-Chan's heart! (_Personally I don't think he did because Sakura is also hugging Naruto not just him) Genma: _Lucky bastards if Sakura knew she was hugging idiot and eyebrow freak she would be running for the hills._

Then Sakura turned her attention to Genma. She started to pet him on the head and rub behind his ears.

Currently Tsunade was cringing at the sight of Sakura petting Genma and thinking she would be really angry with herself when she finds out.

As the others became to come out of their hiding place Sakura was surprised that there were more. When she saw Sasuke she thought that he was by far the cutest cat she had ever seen. She picked him up and started squeezing him like crazy until Sasuke gave in.

"SAKURA PLEASE STOP SQUEEZING ME!"

At first the room was quiet and Sakura's eyes widened

_HUH!_

"_AAHHHHHHHH!"_ Sakura threw Sasuke away but luckily his cat like reflexes helped him land on the floor without hurting himself. (Like that would happen)

Sakura stood up and pointed a finger at Sasuke who was currently just looking at her_ "TSUNADE-SAMA THAT CAT JUST SPOKE!" _

"Yes Sakura I noticed. Don't worry that's not a cat any way. It's Sasuke."

Sakura was just dazed and was confused as ever. "What do you mean that cat is Sasuke?" Then Sakura looked back to the other animals and gulped. "Umm how about the animals over here are they normal?" She said as she was looking down to Kakashi and the others.

Tsunade shook her head and said "No Sakura they are also not normal animals. They're actually people you know quite well."

Sakura was getting more confused by the minute she wished she could be at home reading a book or something.

Tsunade understood that Sakura was still confused so she just began to introduce them. "Ok when I call your name give a sign so Sakura can tell who I'm calling. Kakashi" 'Yo Sakura" Sakura got freaked out again but contained her surprise and only nodded. "Genma," "Hey sexy," At this a vein in Sakura's head popped. She walked over to the German Shepherded who was cowering behind Kakashi who merely just stood there.

**I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A FREAKEN DOG! BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM!**

_Just what I was about to do._

"Out of the way Kakashi." Sakura began to crack her knuckles; She looked very very pissed off. Kakashi moved without hesitation. Sakura began punching Genma with her fists. This went on for about 1 min at every punch all the boys winced until Genma fell unconscious. Sakura straitened her uniform, turned and said, "Now where were we Tsunade-Sama?"

"As I was saying that was Genma, by the way could someone check to see whether he's alive please thank you. The next is Shikamaru." "Hey" "The other is Neji" "Hello"

"And Lee" "Good to see you Sakura-Chan" "And the fox is Naruto and the white cat is Sasuke."

Sakura nodded her head and understood who the animals were but she was wondering how they became animals so she decided to ask."Tsunade-Sama how did everybody turn into the state they are in now?"

Tsunade leaned in to her chair took a deep sigh and started explaining. "Well Sakura it all began when I was about to send them on a mission and give them special antidote pills because one of the S-rank criminals they were supposed to track down specialized in poison. So I told them to come back after a while. But when they came back I wasn't here because I was treating a patient with a very serious injury and I got caught up in treating him that I forgot and also before I left there was a report on the sound nin using special pills but l was leaving in a hurry that I just asked the person to just put it on my desk so he did. But when Kakashi and his team walked into my office they got confused with which pill was which so they choose the wrong ones and turned into animals so here we are now."

Everybody understood what happened now except Genma who was still knocked out. Shikamaru sighed and asked "So how are we supposed to turn back into our normal selves without making it a drag." Tsunade looked at a Shikamaru and said "Well I'll have to make an antidote for this and I also need someone to keep an eye on you. So your mission Sakura is to make sure these buffoons don't cause trouble." At this Sakura was frozen to the spot.

**WHAT YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!**

Kakashi made a big sigh and shook his head. _This can't be good Sakura will probably treat us like dogs. Oh wait I 'am a dog!_

"And Sakura you will need to make sure nobody knows about this ok?" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts and straitened up "Hai Tsunade-Sama." "Good. Everyone you now must listen to everything Sakura says I won't take no as an answer."

Kakashi: _This is going to be hell._

Genma: _Sweet victory (GASP. When did he wake up?)_

Shikamaru: _I knew it this did turn out to be a drag._

Neji: _I was fine with us turning into animals but having Sakura take care of us is a whole different story._

Lee: _Now is my chance to get closer to Sakura-Chan!_

Naruto: _Oh Yeah! Sakura gets to take care of us! _

Sasuke_: So long as it's not Ino she'll probably smother me in one of her hugs._

Sakaura: _Oh god this is turning out to be a horrible start to the day now I really wish I declined the mission._

"Good. Now everyone dismissed." They walked out the door and on to the streets. Preparing themselves for whatever laid ahead.

A/N: Ok now on to the second chapter hope you liked it so far! Review plz


End file.
